As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system will typically include a power supply mechanism. The different components of an information handling system often operate at different designated current and voltage levels. Moreover, discrete circuits within the information handling system may operate at a relatively low voltage and a relatively high current. In order to meet the various power supply requirements within the information handling system, minimize unwanted power dissipation and accommodate changes in load requirements, POL converters may be placed at discrete points of power consumption within the information handling system. Specifically, each discrete circuit within the information handling system may be associated with a POL converter which may convert an intermediate bus voltage to the voltage and current level required by that circuit.
Typically, a power supply controller performs as a central unit for monitoring and controlling the operation of the individual POL converters in the system to ensure optimal performance. For instance, the power supply controller may enable or disable a POL converter and set the desired output voltage of a POL converter. Additionally, the power supply controller may monitor the output voltage of a POL converter and connect the output voltage of the POL converter to its associated circuit only if the output voltage meets certain preset criteria such as voltage level and slew rate. However, existing power supply mechanisms are expensive and complex.